Fallen
by la chicka baby
Summary: My continuation of Port Charles (as if never ended) in which i call Fallen...mainly about AlisonRafeLivvieCalebJack
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Port Charles characters nor the place. This story is based on the what use to be ABCs Daytime soap opera Port Charles. This story is my continuation of the Gift, in which I call FALLEN. This story is mainly about Rafe/Alison/Livvie/Caleb  
  
-Caleb and Livvie-  
Livvie stood there sobbing so hard she was gasping for breath, "No...no...no! This can't be happening." Caleb had his arms wrapped around her waist, and said "you have no one to blame but yourself my love." Caleb kissed up her neck and Livvie tugged her self away. "Caleb, I can't do this, not now." Livvie seemed to have calmed down by now but tears still rolled down her face. Livvie told Caleb "I just need some fresh air." Caleb laughed a little and stated "how much fresh air do you need Olivia? We are technically on the patio." Livvie looked at him and rolled her neck a little "Well then I guess I need some time alone, that's all." Caleb then gave up and insisted "Take all the time you need." Caleb pecked Livvie lightly on the cheek and walked away, leaving Livvie standing there barley able to move, tears rolling down her face on their wedding night!  
  
-Caleb and Annette-  
Caleb had walked out of the room to give Livvie some space when he ran into Annette. "How is your bride?" Annette asked. Caleb shook his head and his eyes wandered to the floor before he could answer "may be I shouldn't have told her." Annette answered "but that would've been lying." Caleb then looked up and told her "God, why did I have to tell her their and then. And her vows, her vows (a smile emerged across his face) were so beautiful. I never knew her love for me was so strong. (He then shook his head and looked back down) then I had to go off and ruin it by..." Annette had interrupted and said "...telling the truth." "Isn't this what you wanted? To give her pain worse than death?" Caleb said "it was until...she was standing there, some beautiful, and vowed her love for me." Annette asked "is there something else that's on your mind?" Caleb explained everything to Annette, about the wish and Alison having his child. Then Annette insisted that he was to tell Alison right away, to forget about his and her honeymoon and inform her right away. "things like this can not wait." Annette explained. Though Caleb disagreed she urged him to do so and finally convinced him to.  
  
-Rafe, Caleb, and Alison-  
Rafe carried Alison into the room and dropped her into the bed. Alison giggled then said "I am going to change into something more comfortable. Rafe looked at her then kissed her on the lips "and I will go get campaign." Alison looked up at Rafe "I will be here when you come back, don't be long."   
2 minutes later Caleb knocked on the door and Rafe wasn't back yet. Alison thought to herself "hmm...that was quick." KNOCK KNOCK Alison shouted "hold on" she quickly ran to the light and shut it off, she laid on the bed (facing the door) with nothing on but a her bouquet of flowers covering her private, her blond locks swept over her tan shoulders. "Come in" Alison said in a seductive voice. It was dark and nether of them could see each other so Caleb turned on the light to see Alison lying there. "Caleb!" Alison screamed. "Alison. There is something I have to tell you." Caleb looked away. Alison scurried around about to find a robe then finally found one and put it on "could this wait." Caleb told her that it couldn't. Caleb turned facing Alison and said "Alison...your pregnant with my child."Alison looked shocked and for a couple of seconds she couldn't say anything, she just sat on the bed staring into space. "I know it shocked me to. I told Olivia that we slept together and she...and she told me that you were going to have my child, that was the other part of her wish." Alison finally snapped back into reality "how am I supposed to tell Rafe that this child I am bearing isn't his? I better tell him everything." Caleb told Alison "well I better get back to Olivia, she is pretty upset." Alison just shook her head. After Caleb left Alison decided to check if Caleb was telling the truth or if it was just another one of his plans to split them up, so she took a pregnancy test and 30 min. later she check positive. "Well maybe it's not Calebs child, maybe it's Rafes." Alison cried herself to sleep, what was she supposed to tell Rafe, why did Livvie have to make that wish, was she going to get an abortion, will the baby be born abnormal. All these things wandered into her head until she was fast a sleep, by the time Rafe came by with the campaign she was already in bed and sleeping. Rafe went to the bathroom and on the sink he found a pregnancy test that said positive, Rafes face lit up with joy "Alison and I are going to have a baby together."  
  



	2. Ch 2 Fallen Attractions

Ch. 2   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Port Charles characters nor the place. This story is based on the what use to be ABCs Daytime soap opera Port Charles. This story is my continuation of the Gift, in which I call FALLEN. This story is mainly about Rafe/Alison/Livvie/Caleb  
  
-Alison and Rafe-  
Alison woke up and her eyes sparkled like never before when she noticed that she was surrounded by pink roses. "Rafe, what is all of ths?" She looked at Rafe with a huge smile "What is this?" Rafe admitted "I saw your pregnancy test the counter and Alison I am so excited about bringing this child into the world..." Just then Alison interrupted "Rafe..." Rafe interrupted again but with a huge smile like Alison hadn't seen since the train incident "Now, I know it is a little early to say if it is a he or a she, but I get these vibes that it's most defiantly going to be a boy, (Rafe handed a little blue bag to Alison) here open it." Alison put on a fake smile and opened the bag. In the bag it was a little babies baseball mitt and bat. Alisons eyes filled with tears, she felt terrible, now how was she supposed to tell Rafe that this baby that she is caring isn't his. Rafe looked down at her "What's the matter angel?" Alison looked up at him and smiled "it's wonderful Rafe." Alison reached out and hugged him. Alison thought to her self maybe Caleb was lying, maybe this baby is Rafes. "Ok well I am going to take a shower" Rafe said and kissed her on her head. "Ok" Alison said. After Rafe left she decided to take a fraternity test right away. "Hi, this is Alison Barrington and I would like to set and appointment for a fraternity test right away."  
  
-Livvie and Caleb-  
Livvie woke up by a single kiss on her back. "So are you feeling better Olivia?" Caleb asked. "Yeah, I feel much better now actually." Livvie responded. "Good, well I am going to go to the studio for a little bit, then maybe do you want to go catch lunch or something?" Caleb wondered. "Lunch sounds great! How about 12:00?" Livvie asked. Caleb responded while kissing her lips "Whenever is best for you." Livvie smiled "Ok, well see you then." Caleb was just out the door when Livvie interrupted him "Caleb." "Yes Olivia." Caleb asked. Livvie looked up at him more truthful than ever and said "I am sorry about everything, about last night. I know it was our honeymoon and all, and I accept that you and Alison are having a baby together." Caleb told her "It was your fault." Livvie admitted "I know and I just..." Caleb interrupted her by grabbing her tightly and kissing her on the lips for about 5 min (he couldn't help it, she was so beautiful when she was honest, she seemed so innocent). Caleb looked down at Livvie and suggested "Hey, how about if we have our honeymoon tonight?" Livvie smiled and said "that would be nice." Caleb smiled then realized the time "oh, I got to go! Bye!"   
  
-Jack and Livvie-  
Jack watched Livvie walk in, in her royal (revealing as usual) dress and mumbled to himself "God she's beautiful." Livvie sat across him in the bar "Can I get a martini?" Jack looked at her with a smile "sure" and hands her a martini "So how is the big vamp himself." Livvie responded a little hesitant "Umm...it is going well between us, really it is. Never been better" Livvie looked down at her martini and after 5 seconds she looks up at Jack "so how are you?" Jack looked at her and knew something was bothering her "Fine thank you, but stop changing the subject." Livvie looked at him with a grin "I am not changing any thing, I answered your question what more do you want?" Jack pleaded "one chance, just one chance and I will show you what your missing." Livvie giggled a little then told him that she was married to Caleb, and if Caleb ever found out he would kill him then her. Jack insisted for her not to think of it as a date but as a gathering. After much controversy Livvie ends up and Jacks house looking through old pictures of them together. Smiling Livvie looked at the pictures of those two together "God, what ever happened to us?" Jack interrupted "Caleb! So do you mind telling me what's on you mind?" Livvie faced Jack and admitted everything "You know I don't remember ever having a really good time with Caleb, I mean the sex is great but we never go hiking, road trips, etc. Now Alison is going to have his baby. Do you remember that night when Caleb saw the two of us on the couch together? Well I made a wish that night on his ring that I stole that he would have the most passionate night of his life and would bear a child. Instead of having that night with me it was with Alison. She is having the child I always wanted." Jack asked Livvie "Are you mad?" Livvie shook her head "No, at first I was. The more I thought of it thought the less I wanted one with him. I am beginning to question are love. Some days he is as sweet as hell, but lately he has been acting strange. He lied to me, and told me right there on the alter that he had sex with Alison. I mean I pretend like everything is all right, but Jack I am scared that I may not love him anymore. I am scared of what he will do to me (tears rolling down her face)." Jack lifted up her chin and kissed her lips and eased her down on the couch. Jack to off Livvies dress as she pulled his shirt off, "We can't do this." Livvie moaned as Jack kissed up her neck. Jack un hooked her bra strap and threw it behind him "We can't or we shouldn't?" Jack said while kissing her chest. "Caleb, he will kill." Livvie said worried, she wanted to be there, being there with Jack felt right as if she was complete and better. Jack kissed Livvie on the lips and whispered "to hell with Caleb." "Jack" Livvie moaned as he kissed every inch of her body.  



	3. Ch 3 Second Thoughts

Ch. 3  
  
-Jack and Livvie-  
  
Livvie woke up on top of Jack with only a small blanket to cover her butt, she had a soft smile on her face as if she had woken up from a good dream. Livvie stretched out her arms and continued to rest on Jacks chest. Jack began running his finger up and down her spine "you are amazing." Livvie lifted up her face and giggled a little "Am I?" Jack nodded "Doesn't Caleb tell you that?" Livvies eyes wandered down and shrugged "usually we just make love and then he finds something else he has to do, like go to the studio, or ruin Rafes life. I mean I do love him, but sometimes I can't help but find my self questioning what he tells me, questioning our love." Livvie looked back up to Jack "Maybe this was a mistake." Livvie started getting dressed and Jack sat up and questioned "What are you doing?" Livvie looked at him and answered with a smile "I am going back to Caleb, I...(hesitant voice)I love him, and Jack (livvie looks down at the floor while fidgeting with her fingers and explains) it was fun but you have to understand I was really confused at the time." Jack puts her hand on his chest and looks deeply into her eyes "how can something so good be so bad, do you feel this Livvie? This is how I felt the first time I saw you, and this is how I will feel the day I die." Livvie turns her head away from Jack but in an instant Jack grabs her chin so she has no choice but to look and him, and with a strin voice he tells "No Livvie! You look me in the eyes and you tell me, you tell me you don't feel the same way! You tell me you don't miss the old days and how it used to be! You tell me you don't love me!" Livvies eyes filled with tears and she was helpless, she couldn't lie to Jack she did love him, but she loved Caleb also. Livvie looked and Jack and said "Jack, I can't say I don't love you because I do! As a matter of fact you were my first love, but Caleb, he gives me this excitement this thrill. So yes Jack I do love you, just not as much as Caleb." The Livvie got up and left in silence, as for Jack he sat there in silence with a blank face, as if he had no more purpose in life, no reasoning.   
-Alison-  
Alison asked the doctor "is there any way by any chance at all you could give me the test results." The doctor explained "These sort of things take time and it would be impossible to give you the results today." Alison sighed and looked down. The docter then told her "I'll tell you what I will phone you and your husband as soon as we get the results in. As soon as the doctor said that Alison immediately snapped at the doctor "No! I mean my husband can't find out about this, just page me at this number (Alison wrote it down on the doctors clip board) as soon as you get the results." The doctor gave Alison a confused look and had no other choice but follow the mothers wishes "As you wish." Alison was waiting by the Port Charles elevator and when it came up Caleb was in it "Alison, just the person I was waiting to see." Alison stepped back "You stay away from me and my baby." An evil grin had crossed Calebs face as he drew closer to Alison "Alison, Alison, Alison" he took his finger and gently rubbed it on her cheek. Alison closed her eyes and moaned softly for she to could not resist the charm that Caleb had. Caleb moved his finger slowly past her shirt then brought his hand under her shirt to touch her stomach. Then Alison took his hand and moved it away "Caleb I'm with Rafe and your with Livvie, I feel nothing for you! Caleb smirked "Your forgetting something Alison, this is my baby to," "And Alison, don't flatter yourself! You are nothing more to me than the mother of this child." A single tear fell from Alisons eyes, she found her self having feelings for Caleb and those few words hit deep in her heart. Alison cleared her throat and said "I don't even consider you a father to this child." Caleb just smiled his evil grin as always and touched her blond lock that hung slightly over her shoulder "in time you will find me greater things." then Caleb just walked back into the elevator "Aren't you coming?" Alison looked confused "where?" Caleb "well you were standing by the elevator for a reason weren't you" Alison grew a rose pink "I'll take the stairs." "Not in your condition" Caleb said. Alison walked into the elevator thinking only of the babies best interest. 


	4. The party without cake or icecream!

  
Ch. 4  
  
-Rafe-  
Rafe was so excited that Alison and him were having a baby that he decided to have a surprise party in honor of the baby and the "soon to be parents". Lucy "Oh couz, I am so happy for you and Alison." Rafes face lit up the room and this sweet, gentle, comforting aura filled the room. Rafe took a deep breath "Lucy, I am just so excited. Alison and I are about to be parents! I just hope I don't screw up." Lucy starred at Rafe and grinned. "Rafe, you and Alison will make the best parents ever. There is no doubt in my mind, that you and Alison will make great parents. This baby will be brought into a house full of love, warmth, strength, and among other things as well." Lucy looked down at her watch "Oh, Alison will be here soon and were not even finished with the decorating." Rafe smiled "Hey Luc." Lucy looked up at Rafe "Yeah." Rafe smiled and said "Thank you." Lucy smiled and shed a tear of happiness "Your welcome."   
  
-Caleb and Livvie-  
Livvie walked into the room seeing Caleb playing with a guitar. "Oh hey baby" Livvie said as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "Guess what I found out." Livvie said handing Caleb an invitation to a party. Livvie sat down on the couch and explained "It seams that the father of your child didn't get an invitation to his babies party." Caleb began to smirk "Olivia are you up for crashing a party." "Oh course." Livvie said "Caleb what's your plan." "What makes you think I have a plan?" "Caleb I can see it in your face." "Oh Olivia, when will you ever learn to trust me?" "Well I better get dressed".  
  
-At the Party-  
  
Alison walked through the door exhausted and surprised to see that all the lights were turned off. "I guess Rafe must have went out, hmm I wonder where?" Alison thought. The lights went back on and everyone at the party yelled "SURPRISE!" Alisons eyes lit up as she looked up to see a banner hat read "Congratulations to the worlds best soon to be mom and baby"Alisons eyes filled with tears. Tears of happiness and tears of guilt. How was she to break to Rafe that the father of this baby isn't him but it was his worst enemy! Rafe had been so excited and supportive through the last couple of days. He made sure she was comfortable at all times, she ate well, basically did all the steps to becoming a successful parent and raising the 'perfect' child though the baby was still in the mothers womb. Rafe would read bedtime stories to Alisons stomach hoping to gain some connection to the baby. All music that was played was Mozart "An early start never hurt anyone" Alison recalled Rafe telling her. Now this party. Alison knew that telling Rafe would be hard and that it would break his heart. Not telling him would be the easy way out and no one would get hurt. Not telling Rafe would probably be something that Alison should do, but Alison knew that Caleb would not let Rafe think that this baby in Alisons womb was Rafe's. Telling Rafe that he (Caleb) was the father of Alisons baby was like the highlight of his life. Alison knew that if Rafe found out about the baby through Caleb, then Rafe would be crushed, humiliated, and might not stay with Alison. So Alison concluded that right after the party she would explain to Rafe that this baby was Calebs not his. Telling Rafe this was the hardest thing she has ever done, but she had to do it before it was to late. After about 20 minutes into the party, people were laughing, eating, etc. Caleb burst through the door. Alisons eyes widened and her stomach turned. Alison knew what was coming up and thought was unbearable. Her nightmare that has been haunting her would soon become a reality. "What are you doing her vampire?!?" Rafe asked angrily, like he was invading his territory. "What the father of the baby doesn't get an invitation?" Caleb questioned devilishly. All became silent. It seamed like the whole world froze, all that was moving was Caleb and Rafe. Rafe grabbed a stake and attached Caleb, he pinned him against the wall with his elbow to his neck and a stake pointed to Calebs neck "Ya wanna say that again, hmm?" Rafe became more aggressive with Caleb "Your not welcome here. And how dare you tell such lies! This baby is not your and it will never be yours! I am going to do something that I should have done a long time ago!" Normally Rafe wouldn't act like this but when Caleb said that the baby was his, something in Rafes body went off, and now Rafe was going to kill Caleb. "Die Vampire, and go to hell!" Just before Rafe was going to kill Caleb a voice came behind him. "Rafe, stop. Don't kill him please!" Alison pleaded with tears flowing through her eyes. Rafe turned around "How can you possibly tell me not to kill him after he just said the baby was his. How dare he tell such lies! How dare he think that you would ever sleep with him!" "Rafe." Alison closed her eyes trying to calm down but the tears kept flowing faster. Rafes face looked like his soul was taken away "No." he whispered. Caleb was chuckling in the background. Alison looked up "Rafe, he's not lying." Rafe looked up at Alison like he was dying (which he was within), and for the first time Alison saw Rafe cry of pain that she caused him. Alison just shook her head, tears falling rapidly, her face was as red as a 'tomato' "Rafe I..." Rafe interrupted Alison "No Alison, not this time." With that being said Rafe walked out the room in pain. "Rafe please, Stop! Rafe please (Alison broke down on the floor and cried)...I love you!" Rafe stopped and turned around to Alison, looked her straight in the eye and said "Ya know what Alison? I am sick and tired of doing this! Do you have any idea what pain you put me through? Ya know, for the first time in my life I thought I was the luckiest man alive! I was going to be a father to what I thought was at one time a trusting and loyal wife. Well all that is gone once I found out that you slept with my worst enemy! And..." "But Livvie..." Alison interrupted. "No Alison! You can't keep using Livvie as an excuse for your actions. But do you know what...(Rafes voice cracks and tears fell from his eyes) do you know what hurts me most Alison? You lied to me. You let me believe that your baby was mine. You manipulated me! (Alison is uncontrollably crying and practically gasping for breath. Saliva strings falling slowly out of her mouth (that's how bad she was crying), but she managed to nodded her head no.) I guess are marriage vows meant nothing to you." Rafe walked off not listening to anything that Alison or anyone else had to say. "RAFE PLEASE! RAFE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! RAFE COME BACK!" Alison yelled but Rafe wouldn't listen. "You monster!" Lucy yelled at Caleb "Look what you did to this poor girl! You really are a cold hearted monster!" "Steven how could you?" Elizabeth questioned. "I'll tell you why! It's because he's a cold hearted vampire! He can't stand it when others are happy!" Ian explained but yet still yelling at Caleb. "Well Ian, the last I checked you are a vampire yourself? Please correct me if I am wrong." Caleb said devishly and smirked for a second. Lucy gasped "Oh, I can't believe you! Ian is nothing like you!" Lucy voice cracked. "Oh contraire. Ian has more strength than a human, he has fangs, and oh yeah feeds on human blood." Caleb said slowly "That slayer makes us very much so the same."Lucy stood there speechless. Alison walked out crying, and when Jack tired to stop her Alison said "Jack, I just need some air. I can't handle all this right now." Jack looked into Alisons eyes and knew that absolutely nothing could stop her, so Jack let her do her thing.  
  
Alison was walking through an ally on the way home. I know what your thinking "what the hell is she doing in an ally with a baby?" but keep in mind that Alison is very sad and angry, so she figured noone would question her or pitty her over there. So anyways, Alison was walking through the ally when she heard something. Alison turned around "who's there?" No one answered. Alison continued to walk fast trying to get out of there as soon as possible "what was I thinking coming over here?" Alison heard something again so she turned around "Who's there? Show yourself!" a dark shadow quickly ran across her. Alison gasped then she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder then something painful sink into her neck. Alison turned around briefly to identify who it was and she was surprised to see Joshua. Then Alison passed out.   
  
After 'drinking his pain away' Rafe declared that he was through with Alison. Rafe was on his way home when he called out her name "Alison." Rafe walked around "Alison?" Rafe read the clock which told 2:19, the party ended at about 7:00. "I wonder where she could be?" Rafe worried. Despite everything that Rafe went through that day he still found himself worrying for Alison. "I wonder where she could be? Alison would never stay out this late especially...with a baby." Rafe put aside all his anger and hate towards Alison and called Lucy in hopes to find her there. "Hey Lucy." Rafe said. "Hey couz how ya doin? You holden up alright?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine. Is Alison over there?" Rafe asked. "No she's now! I hope she's alright." Lucy prayed. "Me too. Do you think may be she could be at..." just as Rafe was about to say 'Jacks' Alison walked in. "Never mind Luc, Ali just walked in." and Rafe hung up. "Alison are you alright" Rafe ran to Alison and hugged her. All the hate was gone, in a time of worry you forget about the pain (at least in this case). "Oh Rafe I am so sorry..." Alison began to cry again. "Hey, it's okay. I am just glad your alright." Rafe assured Alison. "Yeah I'm okay I just got this strange desire to have, to have. Ya know I don't even know. I feel great Rafe! So energized. Well I am going to go take a shower." Alison gives Rafe a quick kiss on the lips. It was then that Rafe noticed to bite marks on Alisons neck.   
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Well hope you guys like it so far. Anyways, sorrie it took me so long to update, been kinda busy. Review at the end of this story please! Because the reviews are what motivates me to carry on quickly. I know I haven't been much into the whole Caleb and Livvie thing yet but it will happen. So either next chapter or something like that I will have more on Caleb and Livvie (gots to think what comes next in my story) and just to let you know, Caleb and Livvie are my favorite couple on this show. I just wanted to thank you guys for reading and hopes that you like it. Remember to review and I am open to any suggestions.   
  
Question for all that are reading. Which form of writing do you like? The way I am writing now or this way:  
  
Example:  
Sally said "Hi"  
Bob said "hi"  
"how ya doin?"  
"Fine how 'bout you?"  
"I'm doin good. Yourself?"  
"Okay I guess."  
"Good" *nods*  
  
So just let me know (review) which form you guys like, which way is easier. 


End file.
